


Chains of the Past

by KeeboTheDreamingRobot



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira's dark past, Emotional impact, M/M, PT members only appears at the beginning and the end, Palace!Akira, even though wild cards should't have palaces, with a lot of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeboTheDreamingRobot/pseuds/KeeboTheDreamingRobot
Summary: After he got released, Akira spent a lot of time to create memories with his friends. Everything’s back to normal… except for that day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good day and welcome to my idea of Akira having a palace of himself
> 
> I hope you enjoy~!

Ann is walking her way to LeBlanc for two things; to plan for the next hangout and for Sojiro’s coffee. As she opened the door, the rich aroma of coffee whets her desire of coffee.

“Good morning.” Sojiro greets as Ann entered the cafe.

“Good morning, boss!” Ann chirpily replied as she sits on the usual spot.

With Akira nowhere to be seen on the cafe, Ann asked, “Where’s Akira?”

“Akira haven’t gone home since yesterday so maybe he’s sleeping with Sakamoto again.” He muttered as he stir the curry he’s cooking.

“Is that so? I’ll call ryuji, just in case.” Ann called Ryuji in an instant, hoping to hear of the couple’s intimate moments.

* * *

Ryuji is half awake when he found his phone ringing.

“Who could this be? So early in the morning.” Ryuji grunted as he reach his phone on the floor.

“Mmm’ello?” Ryuji yawned.

“Uh, Ryuji. Sorry to interrupt your sleep but is Akira there?”

“Hmm? No. He’s not here.”

“Really? Boss said that he haven’t gone home yesterday so we thought that he’s sleeping at your place.”

“Huh? He’s not there?” Ryuji completely woke up when he heard that.

“He said to me that he will head home straight when he left. He even kissed me.”

“Tell me the kissing details later, but it is sure strange. It’s just like he-” Ann stopped as she heard the door open and saw a black cat ran towards Akira’s room.

“Isn’t that Morgana?” Ann asked.

“Huh? What did you say?” Ryuji mumbled on the phone.

“Ryuji, Akira is with Morgana, right?”

“Yeah, that cat is with Akira the whole time.”

“Okay, Okay. I’m dropping the call here. See ya later!”

“Yeah, see ya!”

Ann dropped the call and head straight upstairs where Morgana went. She then saw the cat searching for something in Akira’s bed.

“Morgana? What are you doing? Isn’t Akira with you?” Ann asked as she slowly approach Morgana.

“Lady Ann… Akira’s…” Morgana is stuttering, as if he saw a ghost. “Akira’s suddenly dissapeared!”

“Huh?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former Phantom Thieves began searching for their lost leader, and Ryuji found something that is not supposed to happen, or to appear once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is supposed to be published two days ago but i got sick so... i'm very very sorry for the delay. and i'm very sorry if this chapter is a little bit sloppy but i'll work on the details for the future chapters so don't worry!

“So that’s what happen.” Makoto tries to grasp the situation from Mona’s account.

* * *

_Ann confronted the terrified Morgana and ask what is going on._

_“Akira… Akira suddenly disappeared!”_

_“Huh? How?” Ann was shocked from the tragic news._

_“I don’t know! He just vanished in thin air!”_

_“But that’s impossible! The only time that happen is when we enter the metaverse!”_

_“I’m sorry, but that’s what happened!”_

_“Anyway, we have to tell the others!” Ann grabbed her phone and starts texting everyone to gather at LeBlanc._

_Few minutes have passed and Makoto and the others came to hear the same dire news. After hearing, they try to collect themselves and the situation._

* * *

“So, what should we do now?” Yusuke said as he eats the curry Sojiro gave. “We could not just let this happen, correct?”

“Should I call the company’s search team?”

“Shouldn’t we search for him instead?” Futaba gave her proposal. “Since we are his best friends, shouldn’t we be the one who’s looking for him?”

“I agree with that.” Yusuke responded.

“Me too!” Haru and Ann seconded Futaba’s proposal.

“Then it’s settled.”

After they assigned themselves where to look for Akira, they depart from the cafe and split up. They let Futaba stayed at LeBlanc to track Akira’s phone.

Few minutes passed after they split up, Ryuji received a message from Ann.

**Ann:** Ryuji, are you okay? You seemed awfully quiet back there.

He is hesitant to give her an answer, but he knew that she will figure it out even if he didn’t reply.

**Ryuji:** It’s nothing. I just have a lot in mind.

**Ann:** Lies!! You’re worried about your boyfriend, right?

**Ryuji:** Who wouldn’t? I bet you feel the same _that_ time too.

**Ann:** Yeah… it’s very scary.

**Ryuji:** If only I let him stay a little bit longer...

**Ann:** Ryuji, no matter what happened, don’t blame yourself okay? We’ll find him for sure!

**Ryuji:** But...

**Ann:** No buts! We’ll find him TODAY!!

**Ryuji:** Fine… 

**Ann:** Good. See ya later!

Ryuji keep his phone on his pocket and continue to search for his beloved.

 

An hour had passed and the group is still searching. They also keep in touch with Futaba in case she tracked the raven’s phone.

“He’s not here, either.” Ryuji grunted as he went out at Big Bang Burger in central street.

“Damnit! Where could he be?” He scratched the back of his head as he head towards Iwai’s gun shop, since it is the last place he could think of. 

While walking in the alley, he saw a glowing blue door that resembles a cell door. Alongside the said blue door, there’s a familiar girl standing in front of the said door.

“Wait… Is it for real?”

By the time Ryuji is near, the girl faced him gracefully, “Good day. I didn’t expect you to be the fated one.”

“You’re… You’re that girl from before!” Ryuji exclaimed as he pointed the child.

“Let me introduce myself once more. I am Lavenza, a resident of the Velvet room.”

Still shocked, Ryuji asked, “But, aren’t you supposed to disappear?”

“Yes, the metaverse did disappear at that time, but we, the residents of the velvet room, will still remain to aid our guests until their contract has been fulfilled.”

“Cool! Also, have you seen Akira? He’s been missing since yesterday?”

“That seems to be our problem as well.”

“Huh? What did ya mean by that?”

“As you might know, A persona-user cannot have a palace, but him, the one who holds the power of the wild card, has one and now he’s trapped in his own distorted world.”

“But aren’t you doing something about this? He’s in big danger!” Ryuji raised his voice slightly, enough to sense his rising anger.

“I may have the capability to save him, but I cannot intervene with our guest no matter what circumstances he may have.”

“Stop screwing with me!” Ryuji snapped. “My boyfriend is in danger and I will never see him again if I didn’t do something!”

“So that’s why you are the chosen one.”

“Huh?!”

“Bearer of the Chariot Arcana, may I request your aid to help me rescue him?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji met Lavenza through his deep bond with Akira, the wild card. Having the same goal in mind, it is up to them to come and rescue his beloved Akira that was trapped in his own cognitive world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!!! After so many rejected drafts, I finally finished working on this chapter!  
> Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter! =)

“May I request your aid to help me rescue him?”

These words resonates in Ryuji’s mind the moment he heard it. This is his only chance. The only chance he have to pay back all things Akira gave him. He can’t let this slip away.

“Of course I will! I won’t let him lock himself in there!”

Lavenza hums, “Very well. Let us proceed at once.” The door behind her opened and she signaled him to follow him to the velvet room. “Follow me here.”

“So uh, where do we find him? The metanav isn’t here anymore.” Ryuji asked after they entered the velvet room.

“There’s no need for metanav. Look here.” Lavenza opened the cell Akira once stayed.

“Hmm? There’s a hole in there.”

“That is what I suppose to be the entrance to that place.” Lavenza said as she points the hole on the cell wall.

“But if that hole is there the whole time, why do you let it happen?”

“As I said before, us residents cannot intervene with our guest. That is why I asked for your assistance, as you have the capability to do so.” Lavenza walked and entered the hole. Ryuji then followed her.

* * *

“Morgana said that a persona-user can’t have a palace, so how the hell did he have one now?” Ryuji interrogates the white-haired girl as they walk towards the never-ending darkness.

“As far as I know, you and your friends are no longer persona-users ever since Mementos vanished; that includes him too.”

“So why only him? It could be anyone of us, so why him?!” Ryuji’s starting to get infuriated.

“You do know how a palace was made, correct?”

“It has something to do with distorted desires, right?”

“Correct. Since he guided you and your friends to become stronger, all of you cannot have a palace for the meantime. However, He didn’t have someone to aid him. He didn’t have someone to help him become stronger.”

“What do you mean? We’re always there when he need us! I’m always with him!”

“It is true that you can help him in his time of need, but are you there to help him when his mind is troubled?” Ryuji felt pain on Lavenza’s blunt question, leaving them in an awkward silence.

* * *

Lavenza stopped walking, “It seems that we’re here.”

Ryuji take a good look at the location currently they in. In front of them there was a huge building that resembles a large manor. Formations of hedges on the side, stone statues on each side of the manor, and a well in the middle.

“It appears to be no one near.” Lavenza interrupted Ryuji’s observation.

“Then let’s barge in!” Ryuji kicked the front door open and both of them entered.

“Hello! Anybody in here?” Ryuji constantly shouts as he scan the unknown area.

During their search, Ryuji heard a crying sound at the bottom of the stairs. They quickly move on that side of the manor to check where is that crying sound come from.

When they arrived at the location, Ryuji was shocked to see Akira, of all people, was the culprit behind the crying noises.

“A-Akira?”

“Ryuji?” the raven turned to face the surprised blond, then rushed to hug him “I missed you so much!”   
“I missed you too, dude.” Ryuji hugged back.

“It’s just sad and dark and here. Now I feel safe when i found you.”

“I won’t lose you again, Akira! Never!”   
“That’s reassuring.”

“Look out!” Lavenza pulled Ryuji away from the long hug.

“That hurts damnit! What the hell was that for?!”

Akira chuckles softly. “What a shame. It was about to go well as planned.”

“Huh?” Ryuji turned towards the raven, noticing the knife on his hand. “You…”

Akira stood up with a flashing yellow iris, “Ryuji… you’re too late.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any reference of something like i dunno... kingdom hearts maybe, i salute you! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shocked from the assault, Ryuji almost dropped his guard on what could be his death. Would the two prepare themselves fast enough to react on the next assault, or would the enemy’s advances overwhelm them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am TOTALLY a responsible person who posts his work consistently and not procrastinate because of writer's block :^)
> 
> I TOTALLY am! I'm not slacking off or anything!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Ryuji, you’re too late. You missed the train to the afterlife.” Akira chuckles maniacally as his clothes changed into an attire that resembles a gentleman thief in black. A suit with a red necktie, a long cape that is attached to his shoulders, and a top hat with a red ribbon.

“What did you do to Akira?” Ryuji prepared himself to attack.

“What are you talking about? I AM Akira.”

“YOU’RE NOT! Akira would never hurt me or his friends! He will never hurt me!”

“Oh really?” Akira slowly circled around Ryuji. “Remember what happened in Shinjuku?”

Ryuji is shaking the instant he heard that. Out of all the things, why that incident?

“Akira… Akira wouldn’t have left me there if it wasn’t for that damn cat!” Ryuji’s voice’s starting to get hoarse as the memory starts to plague his facade.

“Heh, blaming someone already? You know, if he really loves you he wouldn’t leave you there, no matter what.”

“...Stop. That’s… not true.” 

“You still don’t believe me? Well then, let me remind you one more thing.” Akira stopped walking around.

“Remember when you risked your life to save your so-called “friends”? Remember what they did to repay your heroic act?”

“No… no…” Ryuji cowers in place as the shadow advances.

“THAT”S RIGHT!” They beat you up ‘till you’re unconscious and leave you just like a garbage you are! He even leaves you there like you’re nothing to him!” Akira maniacally laughs as Ryuji shelled up on the floor, paralyzed.

_ Bufudyne! _

The shadow quickly evades the sudden assault.

“That’s enough!” Lavenza intervenes.

Akira snickers. “What are you going to do? Throw your toys at me? You are completely outnumbered.” Shadows that resembles butlers started appearing on Akira’s side.

“Perhaps. I can give you something to toy with.” Lavenza started turning pages on her tome.

_ Blazing Hell! _ _   
_ Bodies of fire and lava melt the ground, making the shadows and Akira occupied on defending themselves.

As the enemies were occupied to defend, Lavenza snapped Ryuji out of his state and retreat to the nearest safe room.

* * *

“Damn it!” Ryuji furiously punched the wall he’s leaning to. “I should just beat him from the start so HE CAN’T SAY BULLSHIT!”

“Please calm down. Let us collect our thoughts and plan so that it won’t happen again.” Lavenza tried to calm Ryuji down.

“It’s just SO GODDAMN FRUSTRATING! I feel so weak at that time and I’m very angry with myself!”

“I do not understand the circumstance you are in, but if you just collect your thoughts, everything should be fine. Just breathe calmly.” Lavena tried her best to calm the enraged blond.

Seeing the effort of the child, Ryuji breathe slowly until he calmed down.

“Sorry. I… went overboard again.” Ryuji rubbed the back of his head as he sat on the couch.

After a brief awkward silence between the two, Ryuji opened up a little bit.

“Even before Akira and I became boyfriends, I always stay on his side. Everytime me and Akira are always together, everything just feels nice and warm. But even with all these, sometimes he doesn’t give a crap about me. He left me with those ugly bastards and almost entered a world that I don’t want to be, and he just left me out in the dirt after I save their asses from literal death.” Ryuji clenches his fist as bad memories filled his mind for a second.

“So if you two have strong bonds with each other, why conflict is still present between you?”

“Well, things aren’t all love and sunshine, I guess. Akira once told me that even though we sometimes fight, he will always love me, no matter what. That’s all that matters.”

“Even though people have strong bonds with each other, conflict is still present. What could this mean?” Lavenza is in deep in thought when Ryuji heard a voice.

“...uji? Hear.. me?”

“Huh? What was that?”

After a few minutes, the voice became clear.

“Ryuji, can you hear me?”

“Futaba?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys might have noticed, this chapter is not well-written in any shape or form and I'm very very sorry for that! I just don't know what to do in this chapter. Don't worry, I will try my 200% on the next chapter onwards!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To their surprise, Futaba’s voice suddenly emerged from their ears, bearing bad news. With luck on their side, Ryuji and Lavenza discovered something deep and dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter appeared! The reason why I publish this WAAY earlier than the previous chapter is that I am doing something for Pegoryu week (which is next week) so... yeah!  
> Hope you enjoy~!

“Futaba?!” Ryuji stood up from his seat as he heard his friend.

“Ryuji! Thank goodness you picked up!” Futaba sighed in relief.

“How did you…”

“I don’t know, but right now we’re trapped in a room.”

“All of you?!”

“Yeah.”

“Where are you? Can you use your persona to know where you are?”

“No, I can’t, but I heard from the guards that we’re in the highest room of this place.”

“Okay, got it!”

“Be careful! There’s a lot of guards here and I can’t …” The voice suddenly cut off.

“Futaba? Futaba!” Ryuji called but there was no response.

“Shit! He took them away!”

“That sounds suspicious.” Lavenza analyzed the information earlier. “Your friend said that they are locked in the highest room yet she didn’t specify where. She also mentioned that the place is heavily guarded yet she did not mention leaving that room.”

“Who cares about that? Akira might kill them if we don’t do something!” Ryuji angrily said as he marched his way to the door.

“I guess I have no choice.” Lavenza sighed at the blond’s persistence and follows him.

* * *

“Shit! There’s too many of them!”

Ryuji and Lavenza are fighting shadows non-stop and made it to the second floor. Luckily, they found out that there are only three floors in this palace so they can easily climb their way to the top, or so they thought. Unfortunately, all doors will lead you to a massive room full of either puzzles or shadows. So far, they only entered rooms filled with monsters.

_ Agneyastra! _

_ Psycho Blast! _

Both of them bombard the massive wave of shadows with their abilities. Exhausted, they proceed to the next room, which is a safe room.

“Finally! Some rest!” Ryuji lies on the couch to rest. Lavenza, on the other hand, examines the shelf near the couch, as if there’s something that catches her eye.

“Hmm? wat’cha doing?” Ryuji asked.

“There’s something here that intrigues me.” Lavenza said as she grabbed the letter and sat on a separate seat.

Ryuji stood up and joined her, “A letter? What is a letter doing here?’”

“Either way, this looks important so we need to read this.”

Lavenza opened the letter and read what’s written.

 

_ “I never did anything. Not good, not evil, nothing and still everything falls down to me. My parents always scold me everyday. I always do my best, but it seems that this isn’t enough for them. They wanted more. More than my fragile mind can handle. They need me to excel even more.  _

_ That’s what they want. They said that they will love me if I did that. So I had to do it. I need to work harder. I’ll endure everything, just for them to love me. After years of my hard work, that happened. I helped someone. I helped the wrong person and now all of my hard work is now in crumbles. What’s worse, they sent me out, away from them. All my efforts, gone just like that. All because of my stupid mistake. All of this happened because of me.” _

 

“...What the eff?! This is bullshit!” Ryuji exclaimed as they finished reading the paragraph.

“Who could be the writer of this letter?” Lavenza asked as she returned the letter to the envelope.

“That’s Akira’s effin’ backstory!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone's curious on what my plans for Pegoryu week, I will be posting one-shot fics everyday starting July 1 and most, if not all of them, are fluff so... yeah. that's just about it!  
> I wish you all a wonderful day aaaaanndd peace out~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they progress through the mansion, Ryuji and Lavenza found something. Something dark and deep. Will they use this darkness to reach out Akira's heart and set him free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the one-week delay!!! Things just happened on my end and lost my inspiration for this chapter so i'm very very sorry!!!  
> Anyways, here's chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it!!!

“That’s Akira’s effin’ backstory!” Ryuji exclaimed in shallow anger as the memory of Akira’s sad expression resonates in the letter.

“So, this is his past…” Lavenza returned the letter back to the envelope. “I wonder why this letter is placed at the center of the room, guarded by a massive army of shadows?”

“He’s still clinging into this, that’s why! He still blames himself for all that crap that he and his family went through!”

Lavenza noticed the writings on the back of the envelope, “Should we find more of these and collect them?”

“Yeah. Since they protect this, it might help us save him.”

“As you said.” Lavenza hid the letter in her tome’s pages. “Shall we go?”

“Yeah! The faster we collect these, the better!”

* * *

The duo cleared the other door and defeated the horde of shadows as expected. After that, a theater room appeared before their eyes. A cassette tape is sitting near the old video player and Ryuji insert the tape and played the film.

As the film player rolls, two people and a child appeared in the screen, eating silently at the dining table.

_ “So, how’s your day today?” The woman asked with disinterest. _

_ “Great.” I passed all of the test.” The child spoke with trembling voice. _

_ “Passed?!” The older man slammed the table, “How could you present such trash to your parents?! I thought we said to you that you need to ace all of your tests, not just pass it!” _

_ “What a shame you are to the Kurusu family. You should be punished for what you’ve done.” _

 

_ A brief moment of static came shortly. After that, a very familiar face appeared on the screen. _

_ “Damn brat! I’ll sue!” The bald man exclaimed as he covered the bleeding injury on his forehead. _

_ The struggling woman protected the teen, “If you keep this up I’ll… I’ll report about the money!” _

_ “All I have to say is that you did it on your own, and it’s all over.” _

_ “But… I just did what I just told…” _

_ “Then make this statement to the cops. “This kid suddenly attacked me.” Got it?” _

_ The teen flinched in the man’s threat to the lady. _

_ “If you even try to say anything else, you know what’ll happen to you, right?” _

_ The black-haired teen spoke up, “But, you fell on your own...” _

_ “Shut up!” The bald swept the open air with his other arm, “You’re done for. You’re gonna learn what happens when you cross me…” _

 

_ The scene is now moved to the teen’s room. _

_ The raven is packing his things when his parents entered his room. _

_ His father presented a piece of paper before him, “Take this.” _

_ “What’s this?” _

_ “Certificate of disownership. This will be a proof that you are not a Kurusu anymore.” _

_ The teen shuddered, “What?” _

_ “Did you not hear him? We are rejecting you as a part of the Kurusu family. After all, you’re just a big stain in the family history.” _

_ “No… It can’t be…” _

_ “This issue is done and over with. There’s nothing changing this. You’re a disgrace to the family so get out of this house!.” The couple left the teen, alone. _

The tape ended and Ryuji is boiling in anger.

“That is bullshit! What kind of parents are they?! They’re even worse than my dad!”

“Chariot…”

Worrying that his behavior made her uncomfortable, Ryuji calmed down and apologized. “Sorry… Seeing this just ticks me off.”

The young girl shook her head, “It’s fine. That strong emotion you feel shows how deeply connected you are to him.”

“Well, yeah! He’s there when you need him so I should be there for him when he needs a friend!”

“A friend, huh…” Lavenza looked down towards the tome she’s holding. “Friends are… such an amazing thing, doesn’t it?”

She opened the tome and started turning pages, “As residents of the Velvet Room, we are not supposed to interact with the human world, that includes making interactions with people other than our guests. That is why the only bond that we can form and experience is from our guests only.”

“What are you talking about? Even you can only talk to one person, isn’t that enough?”

The young girl tilted her head, “What do you mean?”

The blond flashes a bright smile, “Having one friend is tons better than having nothing!”

The white-haired girl giggled, “I suppose you can put it that way.”

Ryuji stood up and stretched, “Welp, let’s hurry! We got someone to save!”

“Indeed. Let us go, then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near...
> 
> Will they emerge victorious or will they be trapped and become slaves of darkness???


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji and Lavenza are on their way to find a way to save Akira when someone called...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello, I am back ladies and gentlemen!  
> So, the reason why this chapter took so long to publish is because the past few weeks became busy yet unproductive for me. My motivation is so out on the first week and on the next week, our flight to Canada has been confirmed and we're kinda busy and my unmotivated self still lingers at that time so... *bowed 90 degrees* I AM VERY VERY SORRY!!!  
> As a way of apology, I will be publishing the last few chapters this week before Friday and there will be a surprise that I will not say anything about it rn.  
> So like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! ^_^

Ryuji and Lavenza leave the room after retrieving the tape on the video player. As they close the door, a familiar voice is heard in Ryuji’s head.

“Ryuji? Can you hear me?”

“Futaba?! Yeah, I can hear you. Where are you right now?”

“Don’t worry. We’re still in the same room and we’re still okay.”

“Thank goodness!” the blond sigh in relief.

“Anyways, I’m sensing something big right next to your location. Better get ready!”

“Okay, gotcha!”

“‘Kay, I’ll catch up to you later. The guards might hear me if I keep talking.” 

After the transmission, Ryuji relayed the said information to Lavenza and proceed

As they went to the last door, Lavenza asked out of the blue, “Are you certain that this information is true?”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Ryuji asked.

“It is strange that I can only sense one person aside from us, that is the owner of the palace and yet you can hear the voice of your other friend as if that person is present here. Not to mention that I cannot hear this person myself.”

“For real?! Then, why aren’t you saying anything ‘til now?”

Lavenza paused for a moment, “That is because even if I tell you, you will still pursue to save him, am I right?”

“That’s true, but…”

“Besides, this might be our only way to save him, that is why I never mentioned it.”

Ryuji stopped walking as the door appeared before him, “If that’s the case, then there’s nothing to worry about! We can do this!” 

 

As the two opened the door, a classical theatre was revealed. 

“Wait.” Lavenza directed. “Look over there.”

On the center stage, two individuals lightly covered in a black shroud are standing in each other's arms, as if they were on a romance movie.

“Those are shadows right?”

“I believe that is a cognition made by the owner.”

The shorter person leaned its head to the other’s chest

“Dear, do you love me?” said the short one with a feminine voice.

The other responded in a masculine voice, “Of course, dear. I love you so much, I would do anything for you.”

“As long as we have a good reputation, we can do anything right?”

“Exactly dear! We can be the richest people in the world with fame!”

“Then…” the couple rotated slowly in place, “Let’s destroy everything in our way!”

“Destroy everything in our way… Destroy everything in our way…” The couple chanted as they began to morph into one. 

“I’ve been waiting for this!” Ryuji expressed his excitement.

After the transformation, the new shadow appeared as a statue of the couple over a pedestal with hundreds of bodies underneath.

“Let us defeat this quickly.”

“Let’s do it!” Ryuji charged into battle with Lavenza.

 

Not even a minute has passed and series of attacks are flying in the battle. Ryuji kept aggressively attacking the shadows with heavy attacks while Lavenza unleashes a barrage of large spells.

“Damn! This thing is tough!” Ryuji panted as he prepares another heavy attack.

Lavenza finished casting a Freidyne on the enemy, yet it didn’t falter. “Magic doesn’t seem to be effective, either.”

“Destruction… must destroy…” the shadow unleashed a flurry of whip attacks only to be dodged by them.

“Damnit! At this rate, we’re gonna get screwed!”

Lavenza quickly pondered, “I have a plan.”

 

The shadow kept attacking at random places when Lavenza stepped up the stage, unleashing a flurry of spells. Though the attacks don’t seem to deal major damage to the shadow, it successfully caught its attention and started charging on her direction. She then split into two, having Caroline and Justine deal with the shadow together as they dodge the shadow’s advances.

 

As the twins deal with the enemy, Ryuji infiltrated the bottom space beneath the stage. He then beat the pillars to weaken those enough to be destroyed by a heavy force above while sturdy enough to withstand the weight of the shadow and his comrade. He also checked if the floor beneath is fragile enough to be broken by the shadow’s weight. When he is done, he resurfaced to settle this fight once and for all.

“Lavenza!” He shouted.

The shadow’s attention was caught by the blond’s shout, causing it to lose focus on the twins backing off to a safe place.

_ Salome’s Kiss! _

The twins successfully bound the shadow to ensure Ryuji’s final hit.

_ God’s Hand! _

A giant fist appeared above the shadow and it’s a direct hit. The force of the fist was enough for the pillars to break, making a big hole to the stage and making the shadow fall for its death. Unfortunately, the floor Ryuji is standing was also affected, thus falling into the pit.

“Ryuji!” The twins rushed at the edge of the pit to look for Ryuji, only to find nothing but darkness.

They keep shouting on his name but no one responded. Tears are starting to form in Caroline’s eyes while Justine comforted her with a sad look on her face.

“What the hell? What’s with the crying?” They adjusted their gaze at the voice’s direction as they saw Ryuji, still alive.

“What? You looked like you saw a ghost.”

Still in tears, Caroline stood up and hit the floor right next to Ryuji’s feet on purpose, “Idiot!!”

“Wha- That’s dangerous, dammit!” Ryuji exclaimed as he backed off in fear of having the stage floor fall off again.

“You are truly a reckless person.” Justine said as she wiped her own tears and reunite with Caroline.

“Well, we defeated that thing so it’s fine!” Ryuji flashed a wide grin.

“Woah! Amazing, Skull! You’ve defeated that shadow all by yourself!” A silhouette of a familiar person is seen walking slowly in their position.

“Futaba?!”

As the silhouette became closer and closer, Ryuji’s grin turned into a frown.

“Thanks to you, my plans will finally be finished!” 

“You…”

“Now that your job is done, I can now finally kill you and that brat!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating the cognition of Akira's parents, Akira revealed himself for the last time. Now that he regained his power, It is up to Ryuji and Lavenza to fight one last time and save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!!! The last battle!!!  
> I made it as epic as I can so please enjoy as the story goes to an end.  
> I'll post the _last_ chapter later so stay tuned!!!

As Akira reappeared, the atmosphere in the room became tense. Ryuji and the twins readied themselves on the impending danger before them.

Akira let a disapproved frown on his face, “So you didn’t falter? As expected from you!” His frown turned into a malicious grin.

With a clap on Akira’s hand, the room began to tremble.

“Wha...!” Ryuji fell on his knees to aid his scarred leg away from extreme pressure.

After the tremors have gone, the classy theatre is now turned into an open field with a throne on one side.

“Thanks to your naive mind, I regained my full power!” The raven said as he draws near to the throne.

“Now that I got what I want, be a good children an-...”

Ryuji cast a Ziodyne on top of Akira and quickly swing his weapon to pin him in place. “Just as she said!” he grinned on the raven’s surprised look.

Caroline and Justine followed up the blond’s move and attack him with heavy spells. The attacks connect, however it didn’t faze Akira.

“Enough!” Akira knocked Ryuji back along with the twins, “I had enough of you, pesky little shits!”

A loud screech roared throughout the room. “Now, ravage them! Arsene!”

Arsene charged towards Ryuji and Lavenza, who just fused back. The persona didn’t hit them directly, however the force of the charge sent them flying on the edge of the room.

“Is… that really Arsene?” Ryuji grunted as he stood up.

Lavenza recovered from the attack, and quickly analyze the persona. “It is still Arsene, but there are traces of corruption all over his body. Those traces are connected to the Wild Card.”

“So if we beat him, he’ll lose all his powers, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then…” Ryuji picked up his metal pipe, “Let’s do this!”

 

Ryuji and Lavenza fought side to side against the corrupted Arsene. As spells are flying from both sides, Lavenza signaled Ryuji to sneak pass Arsene and attack Akira.

Ryuji fall back to the pillars to hide from plain sight and ambush the mastermind. When he reached the nearest pillar, he leaped through the air and swung his pipe, only to be parried by Akira’s dagger.

“Thought I didn’t see this coming, eh Ryuji?”

Ryuji clicked his tongue and jumped back. “Where’s the real Akira?”

“Huh?”

“I said…” Ryuji advances and aggressively swings his weapon, “WHERE’S THE REAL AKIRA?!”

“I already told you, I AM the real Akira.” 

“Cut those damn lies!” Their weapons continued to cross as they fight, “You’re not the Akira I knew!”

“Akira you knew…” Akira pushed the blond far back. “Do you really know about me?”

“Huh?! The hell do you mean?”

Akira dropped his head a bit, “Every day of my life, I spent all my effort and time just to get recognized by my own parents. Every goddamn second, I worked hard just to be acknowledged as their son. And you know what I got? I got fucking rejected and all my efforts go down on the trash!“

“Akira…”

The raven’s expression turned into anger. “... and you said that you know me? YOU NEVER KNEW ME! YOU DON’T HAVE ANY GODDAMN CLUE HOW IT FEELS LIKE! YOU NEVER FUCKING KNEW ME!”

The last sentence Akira said made Ryuji snapped and furiously attacked the raven. As they valiantly fought, Ryuji heard a voice.

_ “Anyone... Save me…”  _

When Ryuji heard it, he knew what he needs to do. The answer became clear to him.

Upon realizing this, Ryuji backed off, knowing something’s going to happen.

“I’m done,” Akira muttered. “I’m done playing games. You need to die now.”

Invisible walls blocked Ryuji from getting out of his position. “Shit!”

“Goodbye.” With a snap of his fingers, a hole appeared below Ryuji, falling down into the abyss of the unknown.

 

Ryuji cannot see anything. Just pure darkness on his surroundings. Then, a child that resembles Akira appeared before him.

“This is the deepest part of this place.” He spoke, “Here lies the deepest and darkest desires of him.”

“But… I don’t see anything.”

“That is his desire deep down. He wished for a world of nothingness. All will be gone, friends, family, loved ones, emotions, all of them. He will be alone in this dark and desolate world, nothing to worry about and no one to worry about him.”

Ryuji stayed silent, for he already decided the choice he will make.

 

“Now, Will you join him fulfill his desire?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 100% better on my mind but... the writing feels janky  
> What happened?? :'(


	9. I Love You, I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now, will you join him fulfill his desire?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this 'til the very end! I hope you may have a wonderful day!!!

“Now, will you join him fulfill his desire?”

With strong resolve, Ryuji firmly answered “No. I will not accept this!”

The child was shocked from the blond’s answer and cracks are forming on the surrounding, like walls of glass are breaking.

“Maybe you’re right, I don’t have any clue how you felt before. But, things have changed! We are here for you… I am here for you.”

The dark nothingness before are now becoming of warm white.

I… I love you! No matter where you are, I will always be with you, forever!”

As the light slowly blinds the blond, he faintly heard the child before disappearing.

“... Thank you, Ryuji.”

 

Ryuji woke up with a familiar wooden ceiling in sight. He tried to get up but the sleeping Akira is sleeping soundly beside him, causing him to blush at the memories of his confession. 

“Ah! You’re finally awake!”

The blond turned his head on Ann, who seems to be watching over them.

“Geez! You could have just called us to pick you up!” She pouted.

“W-what happened…? Where am I?” Ryuji looked confused.

“Futaba told us you were not moving on her GPS for a couple of minutes, so we went to that alley and find you two, looked wasted while holding hands.”

“Oh… sorry…” Still processing what happened, Ryuji instictly apologized.

“Well, at least you two are safe. That’s all that matters!” Ann chirped.

Ryuji looked around the room, “Where’s everyone?”

“They all went home and Morgana stayed with Haru . If it wasn’t for me bringing you extra clothes, Makoto would’ve scold me to go home.”

Ryuji laughed for a bit and they talked for a while.

 

In the middle of their conversation, Ann checked the time on her phone. “Is it late already?”

“You’re leaving?”

“Yeah. It will be bad if I didn’t catch the last train.”

She packed her things and wave goodbye to Ryuji. Before she left the room, she called Ryuji.

“Hey, Ryuji.”

“Hmm?”

“You better tell me the good stuff later!” She said with a thumbs up.

It didn’t took a long time for Ryuji to understand what she meant. Fiercely blushing, he threw a pillow at her only to hit the wall. She sticked her tongue out to tease him and left.

 

Shortly after, Akira woke up from his slumber.

“Ah! Akira!”

“Mmm~ Ryuji… good morning…” He mumbled.

“Good morning, you sleepyhead!” Ryuji ruffled Akira’s already messy bed hair.

While petting the raven, Ryuji noticed that Akira is tightly hugging him. “What’s the matter?”

“... I just had a weird dream.”

“A weird dream?”

Akira stayed silent for a minute, “I… saw you badly injured from a fight, and… it’ because of me.”

Knowing what Akira is talking about, let alone experienced it first-hand, Ryuji held the troubled teen on his arms, holding him tight.

“Akira… don’t blame yourself with that crap. I will always be by your side, no matter what! I need you as much as you need me! So don’t blame yourself.”

For the first time, Akira felt loved. Ryuji’s words gave warmth on his heart. He never felt so needed in his life. Akira couldn’t help but feel grateful that Ryuji’s here on his side, “Thank you, I love you.”

Seeing the raven cry, Ryuji embraced him tightly,”I love you too, Akira.” They held each other in their arms, feeling the warmth of their beloved in a cold night.

 

_ Good Ending. _


	10. Welcome home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few months after that incident, Akira is saying his farewells to his friends all around Shibuya. The question is, is he prepared to leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, it's been a long wait isn't it? Well, long story short, I moved in, then followed by a busy schedule (which is still is), therefore can't finish this. 
> 
> Welp, thanks for sticking with me 'till the very end!! AND I PROMISE YOU THIS IS THE VERY FINAL, LAST!!!!

_March 19_

Akira went to see all the people he met within this life-changing year in Shibuya. They exchanged farewells with him and gave a reminder for their gratefulness to him. After saying goodbye to them, Akira went to see the last person that came to mind, Ryuji.

“...Yo.”

Akira was greeted by Ryuji when he came in the arcade.

“Hey, Ryuji.”

Just from that greeting, Akira knew Ryuji is sad.

“Man, spring break’s are supposed to be the most fun part of the year, but instead…” Ryuji paused to look at Akira. “... but instead, you’re just movin’ away.”

“Yeah…” the raven looked down in gloom.

The blond bumped Akira’s arm, breaking his gloomy face.

“But you’ll be free after though, yeah? I’m gonna stop by your hometown so you can show me around n’ shit.”

“Yeah. But there’s nothing to see there.”

“Whaddya mean? You’re there!” Ryuji said with a wide grin on his face.

“I-Is that so…?” Akira can’t help but blush and so does Ryuji, after realizing what he said.

“A-Anyway, wanna play before ‘ya leave? Ya got nothing else to do, right?”

“Sure. I’ll beat you at any game!” the raven smirked.

“Not today! I’m gonna beat your ass this time!”

* * *

 

After several defeats and an actual victory on Ryuji’s part, they went back at Leblanc and stayed their last moments with each other.

As they headed in Akira’s room, Ryuji noticed something about him.

He’s shaking. Even it’s not easy to see, Ryuji knew that Akira is shaking.

“Hey... somethin’ wrong, Akira?”

Akira froze in place, “What do you mean?”

“Your hand. It’s shakin’.”

“Oh… you’ve noticed…” Akira sat on the couch and invited him to sit together.

“You remembered that time? Where I went missing for no reason and you found me near Iwai’s?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

Akira continued coarsely, “I-I’ve been having nightmares after that happened. That… I will never see all of you again. And you… you...”

Ryuji interrupted the shaking raven and hold him tightly. “I’m not the type who does all this stuff, but we’ll visit you there.”

With streams of tears flowing out on his eyes, Akira buried his face into Ryuji’s chest. “Ryuji… I’m scared…”

“I know…”

“I might go back to being nothing…”

“You won’t.”

“I might lose all of you…”

“We’ll be here always.”

“I might lose you… I might forget you…”

“Even if you did, I’ll haunt you and give you a good beating to remember me.”

“* _sobs*_ I’m glad that I met you...”

“Me too…”

“Ryuji… thank you… *sobs* for loving me… I love you...”

Ryuji tighten his hold again as he whispers,

“I love you too…”

* * *

 

“We’re here.” Makoto said as they arrived at the location Akira gave. As they leave the van, they observe the big, white house in front of them.

“WOAH! It’s huge! Is this really your house?!” Futaba asked with sparkles in her eyes.

“This WAS my house.” Akira said, patting the “for sale” sign in front of the house.

“Well, as a former phantom thief, we came prepared.” Makoto confidently said.

“Huh?”

“While you were on the juvie hall, Boss told us that your parents are selling your house. That’s why we decided to save some money to buy this house from them.” Ann explained.

“Of course, we asked my sis to help us.”

“It is a big waste to throw away such beauty.”

“Yep! Tho this house is expensive as shit! It’s WAAAAAAY more expensive than my rent!”

“We’re BUYING the house, Ryuji, not renting it!”

While the group continued talking, Futaba noticed Akira is slightly far back from them.

“Hey, Akira! You better not drowning at your own tears right now! We’re just getting started!”

Akira didn’t respond, so Futaba walked by his side. “Akira?”

“You know, I used to hate this place. I usually lock myself in my room, studying just to get that validation from my parents who only talk about my failures. But now, all of you just swept those memories away. So, thank you. So much.”

Futaba bumped her arm to Akira’s, “Cry all you want later! There are still things that are waiting for you inside!”

“Really?”

“Yep!” Futaba turned at Makoto, “Makoto! Akira wants to go inside now!”

“Oh right!” she reached the keys in her bag and walked towards Akira.

“The keys. Don’t worry, we got spare keys.”

“All of you are SOO prepared for this.”

Everyone just laughed at his remarks. As he opens the door, a large banner is hanging around the entrance.

 

_Welcome back, Akira!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is supposed to be either a bad ending with smut or an epilogue with smut but I can't write smut, YET!!


End file.
